The present invention relates to a capacitance type touch panel, and particularly relates to a capacitance type touch panel having a sealing layer that exhibits predetermined characteristics.
The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method of a capacitance type touch panel and to an input device.
As types of touch panels, a resistive film type touch panel, an optical sensor type touch panel, and the like are known. Particularly, in recent years, capacitance type touch panels that detect a change in capacitance have been widely used.
However, touch panels have a problem in that operation failure easily occurs due to the influence of external environments. Therefore, for example, for resistive film type touch panels, the following countermeasure is taken.
JP 2004-30317 A (particularly, see FIG. 6) discloses a method of forming a lateral end-reinforcing layer 28 by coating an epoxy resin onto the surface of the lateral end portion of a resistive film type touch panel, so as to prevent moisture and chemicals from penetrating the touch panel from the outside and to prevent softening of a transparent adhesive layer.
Furthermore, JP 2003-157149 A (particularly, FIG. 9) discloses a method of forming a sealing layer 21 by coating a sealing material for covering the periphery of the end portion of an upper electrode plate 1 or a lower electrode plate 3 of a touch panel, so as to prevent penetration of moisture and to prevent deterioration of an adhesive layer 5.